Strawberry Shampoo
by Ambereyedinu
Summary: Hey this is a really funny story I just thought of. I'ts a one shot and not that long but it'll make you laugh! Thats right its rated R! Because Integra's in the shower,wink! Whats Alucard up to this time? Please Read! THX!


Strawberry Shampoo 

Putting the bar of soap down Integra washed the suds from her body stepping into the warm steaming water cascading upon her face. When she was finished Integra reached out for the shampoo soon to find that it wasn't there. Her eyebrows knitted together, she struggled to remember if she had run out.

'Walter replaced my shampoo and conditioner just yesterday, I couldn't have run out.' Thought Integra.

Looking around the shower she searched of any other places it could be, she still didn't see it. Turning off the water Integra stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a towel with the letter H embroidered on the corner as she wrapped it around herself.

'I'll have to get dressed and ask Walter if he replaced it or put it somewhere else.' She thought reaching for the bathroom door handle.

Her eyes widened and she flinched taking a few steps back. Alucard slowly materialized through the door. He gave Integra a wide menacing and sadistic grin, his fangs peeking from the corners of his mouth.

"Alucard!" shouted Integra. "Get out of my bathroom, how dare you come in here!"

Alucard laughed hauntingly, "you want me to go without giving this back?" he asked tauntingly, holding out the large pearl white bottle of Paul Mitchell sheer blonde shampoo.

Integra snatched at the bottle desperately but missed as Alucard held it high above her head. She grabbed at it again but Alucard kept keeping it just out of her reach teasingly. Integra felt like a child getting picked on by a bully.

"Alucard this is not a game, give it back this instant!" stomped Integra.

Alucard closed his eyes and shook his head from side to side in a 'no' gesture, giving her a feral smirk.

"Rrrrrrrrrr..." growled out Integra and made one desperate attempt to get her shampoo back.

She jumped up in the air reaching out with both hands, but Alucard held it away dangling it from his fingertips. When Integra failed coming back to the floor her towel slipped off of her, falling to the ground. She yelped and shot behind the curtains, her face blood red in both anger and embarrassment.

'I can't believe Alucard of all people saw me nude, how could I be so careless!' thought Integra.

Alucard had just caught a glimpse of her before she fled to hide herself from him.

"I demand my shampoo Alucard, do as your master says!" howled Integra from behind the curtain.

"If you really want your precious shampoo I'll leave it in your room, but since your towel's gone you'll have to wear my trench coat to get it."

"What are you talking about my towels right..." she peeked her head out from the curtains to find Alucard was gone as was her towel, but in it's place on the floor was Alucard's red trench coat.

'What's he up to?' she thought.

"I will not submit to your silly games Alucard, and I will not wear your trench coat!" said Integra.

"Suit yourself I could wait forever." Said Alucard from an unknown place.

"Walter!" yelled Integra, "Walter!"

"He's not here Integra, I told him you wanted more cigars and sent him to buy some more."

Integra grew weary she sighed giving in. Her wet hair clung to her back dripping to the tile floor of her bathroom as she made her way out of the shower curtains. She picked up Alucard's red trench coat and put it on. The sleeves were too big for her, and the bottom of the coat dragged on the floor because it was to long. She clutched the opening together covering herself completely. Integra reluctantly opened the door and stepped into her room.

"You will be severely punished for this Alucard!" she hollered.

Alucard was nowhere in sight. Integra looked about the room and finally spotted the shampoo on the old chest in front of her bed. She walked quickly over to it reaching out her hand to take it but was stopped once more by Alucard. This time however he materialized inside his own red coat, his arms fitting the sleeves and the bottom rising off the floor. His arms wound themselves about Integra as she let out a defying scream. Integra was now being held above the floor naked in Alucard's captive hold. She jerked and squirmed inside the coat trying to get free, which made Alucard grip her tighter against him.

"What a punishment this is master, your writhing torments my very soul." At that point Integra froze. Alucard placed some of her wet hair behind her ear, holding her up with one arm. He then raked his canines across her neck, earning a shiver down Integra's back. Alucard groaned pressing her taunt naked form against him, Integra gasped in fright. Alucard whispered to her, his lips brushing up against the outer shell of her ear.

"Is this what you wanted Integra?" he said taking the shampoo and placing it in her quivering hands. She gulped nodding her head; Alucard could feel her racing heart beat against his chest. He smiled evilly his laughter echoing in Integra's ears as he disappeared coat and all leaving her alone and naked as she fell to the floor.

Integra got up, poised herself and got back in the shower. Until then she didn't notice the bottle she held wasn't her Paul Mitchell sheer blonde shampoo, it was Suave and strawberry scented. She disdainfully poured some of the red liquid into her palm and washed her hair. After her shower she angrily went to bed.

In the morning she sat at her desk, smoking one of the cigars she supposedly asked Walter to run out for.

"Walter." She said, "can you please replace my shampoo with Paul Mitchell."

"I thought I did Sir Integra." Said a confused Walter.

"I know could you please do it once more?"

"Yes I'll get right to it Sir Integra." Said Walter leaving the room.

Integra sorted through her paperwork when she felt a cool hand run through her hair. Alucard appeared behind her chair, Integra sat there unable to move as Alucard bent down and inhaled the sweet smell of strawberry.

"Your hair smells much nicer Integra." Said Alucard.

"The Paul Mitchell is an 'ok' smell but it's not as delightful as strawberries." Laughed Alucard disappearing into the wall.

Later that night Integra was in her bathroom, she picked up a lock of her hair and smelt it, it did smell good. When she got into the shower she found her Paul Mitchell has there, and so was the Suave. Sighing to herself she took the Suave and lathered the sweet strawberry scent into her hair.

The End 

Hey this is the author! I hope you like this story; it's my first Hellsing fic. I'm sorry if you thought the characters were OOC. I don't know how I got to writing it, it all started with this little question 'what kind of shampoo does Integra use and what smell would it be?' The color blue appeared in my head but no scent to match it, so it ended up being strawberry. I called my friends up asking them what smell would it be, they were all stumped. I had to ask my mom of a good expensive shampoo that was pretty well known, 'because Integra is like rich!' She said Paul Mitchell. Then I got this funny little story line, I dunno. I've been an AlucardxIntegra fan from the beginning. I really didn't mean for this to come out as an AxI fic though. I thought about it and if any of you who read this like it e-mail me at also if you have Photoshop for your computer or if you are a good artist, I'd love it if you could draw a fanart for me pleeeeeeeez!!! Pick any scene from the fic and draw how you think it looks. No ones ever sent me a fanart. I'd make my own but I don't have Photoshop and that's sorta how I wanted to make it. If you do make one 'which will make me extremely happy!' e-mail that to me too! Review!

Ja-matta-Ambereyedinu


End file.
